


Listen to Your Heart

by Underthewater2016



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Names, Singing, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Ludzie mają imię na swoich nadgarstkach. Pooka mają Pieśń w sercach. Jack Frost nie może odczytać swojego imienia; Bunnymund przez ostatnie trzysta lat słyszał tylko Pieśń. Nie pomaga też to, że zbliżają się do siebie, kiedy zarówno Imię, jak i Pieśń mówią, że jest ktoś inny dla nich obojga.





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen to Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669614) by [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14, której ogromnie dziękuję :*
> 
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.

Minęło tysiąclecie, odkąd Wielka Pieśń zamilkła, ponieważ ten świat mierzył czas. Bunnymund wciąż pamiętał te zawiłe harmonie, melodie, solówki i duety oraz tkane nuty, które potrafiły wycisnąć łzy nawet z kamienia. I pamiętał kilka przypadków - bardzo rzadkich - kiedy jeden z szamanów udzielał daru Piosenki dla outsidera. Tylko tym, których dusze były zbyt załamane, by je naprawić bez przeszkód i nikt później nie żałował tych osób po kilku minutach słuchania najbardziej osobistej, intymnej części natury Pooki.

Ponieważ każda pieśń składająca się na Wielką Piosenkę była Pooką, jego sercem, umysłem i duszą. Każdy urodzony Pooka mógł usłyszeć Wielką Piosenkę. Gdyby mieli szczęście, od pierwszego momentu, w którym otworzyli oczy i rozwinęli uszy, mogli usłyszeć piosenkę, która pewnego dnia miała zamienić ich solo w duet.

E. Aster Bunnymund nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zawsze słyszał swoich rodziców i rodzeństwo, ale nie swojego Heartsong, jego przyszłego partnera. W jego pieśni i duszy była tylko cisza, dziury.

"Mamma, kiedy?" zapytał. Był wtedy młody - nie mógł teraz przypomnieć sobie, jak młody. Wciąż w wieku, w którym jego rodzice byli nieomylni i potrafili wszystko uporządkować słowem lub samym dotykiem.

"To się stanie, mój mały." Podniosła go i przytuliła do siebie. "Czekałam na twojego ojca, po prostu pójdziesz w moje ślady."

Pokiwał głową i słuchał bicia serca matki, aż rozczarowanie ustąpiło. Po pewnym czasie musiał pogodzić się z nieuchronnością. Jego Heartsong po prostu nie spieszył się z narodzinami i nie było pośpiechu. Dopóki nie urodził się i dorósł, on będzie musiał ... zaczekać.

Tak więc nauczył się cierpliwości i jako pełnoletni przystąpił do treningu wojownika. Opuścił nory swoich rodziców i poszedł do Agoge wraz z innymi w jego wieku.

Tam dowiedzieli się, co to znaczy być wojownikiem swojego gatunku: dumni ze swoich osiągnięć, niepozorni swoich sił, zdolni do walki toczącej się przez trzy dni, przy małej ilości jedzenia i bez snu, zdolni do działania w roli dyplomaty bez wad i z opanowaniem co najmniej jednej dziedziny sztuki - muzyki, poezji, tańca, rzeźbiarstwa ... Lista była nieskończona, a kadet, który odmówił nauki "miękkich" umiejętności, zostawał wyrzucony z Agoge.

To właśnie w Agoge Aster zrozumiał, jak bardzo różni się od wszystkich innych. Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy mogli usłyszeć ich bratnie dusze, on był jedynym spośród wszystkich kadetów, który wciąż czekał na narodziny swojego Heartsong. Był dobrze traktowany przez swoich nauczycieli i innych kadetów. Z perspektywy czasu wyobrażał sobie tylko lekką nutkę współczucia, pogardy, ale w tym czasie czuł się równie prawdziwie, jak ziemia pod stopami i słońce na jego futrze. Pchnął się nie tylko po to, aby opanować walkę, ale także po to, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o malarstwie, rzeźbieniu i opanowaniu kilku instrumentów, a także sztuki kompozycji.

W końcu ukończył szkolenie i został wysłany do wszechświata. Miał przygody, walczył z Koszmarami, Lamentującym Strachem i Gwiezdnymi Piratami. Poznał bohaterów i został posądzony o bycie jednym z nich. I przez cały ten czas czekał.

Jego podróż dobiegła końca i wrócił do domu. Powrócił do świata Pooka - świata, o którym ledwie mógł sobie teraz przypomnieć. Nawet jego imię zostało zapomniane - wykopał własną norę, ćwiczył sztukę uczonego zamiast wojownika i czekał.

Czekał tak długo.

Aster obserwował, jak przyjaciele, rodzeństwo, rówieśnicy, wszyscy znaleźli swoich Heartsong, łączyli się w pary i mieli dzieci, i przez cały ten czas, gdy słuchał, słyszał tylko ciszę. Ciszę i dziury w swojej Pieśni.

Potem Koszmary i Lamentujący Strach wydostali się z więzienia. Aster na początku nie wiedział - początkowo nikt nie wiedział - że prowadził je generał Pitch. A kiedy się dowiedział, był to cios.

Najgorsze było słuchanie, jak Wielka Piosenka zostaje poszarpana tak, jak wojownik Pooka po zabiciu wojownika Pooka. Aster prawie dołączył do nich pod koniec; chciał zabić lekarza, który go uratował. Jego ludzie umierali - byli martwi - i nigdy nie słyszał Pieśni drugiej połowy, a cały Wszechświat równie dobrze mógłby się zawalić. Nie chciał żyć, ponieważ po śmierci wszystkich Pooka jego szansa na usłyszenie Heartsong zniknęła. Słyszał prawdę, nieważne jakie były końcowe raporty.

E. Aster Bunnymund był ostatnim Pooka. Do licha.

To wszystko była wina Pitcha. Gdyby mężczyzna nie poddał się ciemności, Pooka nadal by żyli.

Pozwolił, by potrzeba zemsty go pochłonęła, aż do Ziemi. W momencie, gdy Pitch został zneutralizowany, a sam Księżyc poprosił Bunnymunda o ochronę ludzkich dzieci, był gotów przestać.

Więc nie poddał się, wojownicy Pooka się nie poddawali, ale zaakceptował status quo. Nie można było zabić Pitcha, ten zrobił coś, co wiązało go ze strachem ludzi. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie można go było zamknąć, bo można było. Och, od czasu do czasu się wydostawał, ale Bunnymund był tam, by wepchnąć go z powrotem w ciemność.

W pewnym momencie, nie pamiętał dokładnie kiedy, w ludzkich głowach pojawiła się myśl, by nazywać go "Wielkanocnym Zajączkiem" i sprawiało to, że dzieciaki były tak szczęśliwe, że dostały jedno z jego pomalowanych jaj…

Księżyc przywiązał go do wiary, do ich nadziei, a on nie zauważył tego przez lata. Dekady, może nawet wieki. To było ... pewnego ranka, wyszedł, żeby ukryć swoje jajka dla dzieci, a osoba dorosła przeszła przez niego. Gdyby dzieci nie były zdolne go zobaczyć, dotknąć, pomyślałby, że jest duchem.

Zbudował swój dom w Australii, gdzie język ojczysty był najbliższy jego własnego, jaki mógł znaleźć. Wykopał swoje tunele, wykonał kilka sztuczek na roślinach w swoim Warren, spotkał Piaskowego ludka, Zębową wróżkę, Nicholasa St. Northa i jakoś wylądował w małym klubie dla chłopców, który pilnował ziemskich dzieci.

Okay, więc klub miał swoje plusy. Pitch ciągle uczył się nowych sztuczek, a kiedy Bunnymund nie zdołał wygrać z obłąkanym Królem Koszmaru, inni wpadli z pomocą. To zadziałało, więc przestał gadać i zaczął pomagać im.

Chociaż za nic nie mógł zrozumieć obsesji Northa na temat Bożego Narodzenia. Jasne, prezenty były ładne i w ogóle, ale Bunnymund nie wystawiał swojego dzioba tak blisko Nowego Roku, tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Dopóki ta religijna rzecz nie pojawiła się na obrazach, nie mógł zrozumieć; musiało się to zdarzyć, gdy lunatykował przez życie.

Tak długo się w to mieszał. Wystarczająco długo, by jego wpływ mógł się rozprzestrzenić poza Europę.

W XVII wieku usłyszał to. Piosenkę.

Jego Heartsong, ten, który wypełnił wszystkie dziury, z którymi się urodził, dziury, które dało mu życie…

Och, to było nowe. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał ją, gdy miała zaledwie kilka dni. I była taka prosta, ale takie przecież były dzieci. Nawet prosta i nowa, była jasna, pogodna i taka piękna.

Wstydził się do tego przyznać, ale załamał się i zapłakał tego dnia. Słuchając piosenki, która pasowała do jego własnej, po prostu wypłakał oczy z czystej ulgi i radości.

Mógł być ostatnim Pooką, ale nie był sam. Po prostu ... nie był już sam.

Aster chciał ruszyć do dzieła zaraz po Pieśni, ale kilka rzeczy go powstrzymało. Po pierwsze - dziecko. Prawdopodobnie ludzkie dziecko. Co, miał porwać niemowlę? Nie. Czekał tak długo, poczeka przynajmniej do czasu, aż dziecko będzie na tyle duże, by mieć Imię na nadgarstku, tak jak każdy inny człowiek, jakiego widział. Po drugie - miał swoje obowiązki i była prawie Wielkanoc. W tych dniach był tak przywiązany do wiary, jaką pokładały w nim dzieci, że nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, gdyby to zaniedbał. Po trzecie - inni Strażnicy. Och, mógł prawie usłyszeć ich protesty i oskarżenia i ... Poinformuje ich po tym, jak odpowiednio pozaleca się do swojego Heartsong. Ostatniego, czwartego powodu, prawie nie uznał.

Ponieważ się bał. To było tak dawno i myślał o tym, że jego Heartsong prawdopodobnie był człowiekiem. A ludzie żyli bardzo krótko.

Mieli tylko garstkę dziesięcioleci życia, a dorastali stawiając czoła niebezpieczeństwom, które sprawiały, że jego futro się jeżyło. Gdyby poszedł i został przywiązany, a jego Heartsong umarłby, zanim zdążyłby związać ich siły życiowe, dokonać prawdziwego połączenia...

To by go złamało. Nieważne, że do stworzenia więzi dusz i sił życiowych wymagana była intymność, on po prostu... nie mógł go utracić.

Więc będzie czekał. Znał powierzchownie region i tamtejszych ludzi w określonym wieku, wszyscy śpiewali w kościele, jeśli nigdzie indziej. Pojedzie tam, posłucha, a potem ... Cóż, wymyśli, jak właściwie powinien zalecać się do człowieka. Posiadanie Imienia na nadgarstku jego Heartsong mogło tylko pomóc.

Tylko potem... piosenka... zatrzymała się.

Aster obudził się na Księżycu i początkowo był wściekły. Jak śmiesz, ty drongo larrikin* zabawiać się nim w taki sposób? Za co się nim tak zabawił? Och, facet zrobił dobrą robotę, był zimny i w ogóle, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na krew w miejscu, gdzie Aster ugodził się nożem, a rana została zamknięta, do cholery - on nie chciał być uratowany!

Brnąłby dalej w tym kierunku, gdyby nie... Pieśń znów się zaczęła. Trochę inna, trochę mocniejsza, ale to tylko sprawiło, że lepiej pasowała do dziur w jego własnej Piosence. Piosenka była... Starsza nie było właściwym słowem. Bardziej dojrzała.

I oh, na wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie, samotna. Piosenka nie była wcześniej samotna. Szczęśliwa, narastająca, pełna werwy, ale nie samotna.

"Manny?" zapytał, ściskając trawę.

Księżyc nie odpowiedział, ale rzadko to robił. Aster nie sądził, że i tym razem to zrobi; Manny był wielkim fanem "odkrywania tego samemu", gdy przychodził do duchów i Strażników, których obserwował.

Aster rzucił nożem, którego użył tego ranka w Kolorującej Rzece.

Zgoda, wyłowił go kilka dni później i udało mu się to zrobić, przybierając przy okazji odcień fuksji, ale naprawdę potrzebował tego noża. Krokodyle nie szanowały faceta, jeśli ten nie miał przy sobie czegoś ostrego i szpiczastego, mówiącego im, dlaczego powinny to robić.

Słuchał Pieśni z biegiem lat coraz bardziej i bardziej samotnej, a po stu latach zrozumiał, co to znaczy.

Jego Heartsong umarł, tylko... Księżyc sprowadził go z powrotem. Nie dla Bunnymunda; nawet dla ostatniego Pooka Manny nie złamałby zasad. Tak więc duch, jego Heartsong, miał teraz pewną rolę do odegrania dla tego świata. Może jako sezonowy duch. Jeśli ludzie nie wierzyli w tego konkretnego ducha, nie mogli go zobaczyć. Większość pomniejszych duchów nie istniała przed tym, jak Manny wziął jakieś bezkształtne wierzenia i uformował je właściwie, a te duchy, które żyły wcześniej, generalnie nie umierały, by dołączyć do szeregów.

Aster musiał go znaleźć, jego Heartsong.

Tylko, że jego Heartsong najwyraźniej miał coś do wędrowania.

Nie podróżował tak wiele nawet jako młody żołnierz w szeregach! Zawsze był o krok czy dwa do tyłu, gramoląc się, by go schwytać. I były miejsca, do których nie mógł się udać. Potrzebował ziemi do swoich tuneli, a kiedy jego Heartsong spędzał rok lub dwa nad oceanem, wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to stanąć na najbliższym brzegu i czekać.

Nie pomogło mu też to, że nadal miał swoje obowiązki. Nie pomogło, że wezwanie jego Heartsong ciągle stawało się coraz bardziej i bardziej posępne, samotne, pełne żalu i smutku. Nie pomogło to, że North ciągle narzekał na zimowe burze, które zawsze pojawiały się tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem; jeśli Aster jeszcze raz usłyszy tę historię o reniferze ze świecącym nosem…

Nastała niedziela wielkanocna roku 68. Po kilku latach trochę tego żałował, ale w tamtym czasie był całkiem bliski użycia łańcucha. Depresja Heartsong była najgorsza od dziesięcioleci, z tego zamartwiania się udało mu się zniszczyć jedną trzecią swoich pisanek, sprawiając tym samym, że ich liczba była dość nikła - dzieci otrzymywały w tym roku tylko jedno lub dwa jajka, zamiast ich koszyczek, który był planowany - i ten cholerny, głupi, zimowy duszek, który przybył i wezwał śnieżycę w niedzielny wieczór!

To nie było najlepsze spotkanie na świecie. Duszek był chłopcem, zauważył go i on został zauważony, zapamiętał go, Aster mógł wyczuć łgarstwo w odległości pięćdziesięciu kroków, a ten duszek był fałszywy. 

Nawet nie znał imienia duszka, aż do kilku lat później. Jack Frost.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaką dało to spotkanie, była dziwna lekka poprawa zewu jego Heartsong. Nie szczęśliwa, ale zdeterminowana.

Potem Aster starał się trzymać z daleka od Jacka Frosta, który miał zwyczaj być tak irytujący, jak to tylko było możliwe. North był szczęśliwy; Wkurzająca wersja Frosta oznaczała, że święta zawsze były białe, a przynajmniej w regionach, w których prawdopodobnie miało padać. Ząbek, cóż, tak długo, jak duszek będzie miał białe zęby, wybaczy mu wszystko. Praca Piaska nie mogła zostać powstrzymana przez nic.

Więc nie, to dotyczyło tylko Astera i garści pomniejszych duchów, na które po wszystkim ostatecznie spadł ciężar psot Frosta. 

Mogło być gorzej, ale wydawało się, że Frost przyswoił sobie jego lekcję na temat zamieci i Ważnych Dni, więc Aster nie wkurzał się na niego. Za bardzo.

Pitch uciekł, znowu i tym razem potrzebowali piątego Strażnika. Frosta. Ze wszystkich cholernych... ale Aster się z tym pogodził, bo kłótnia z Księżycem była jak próba dokopania się do środka ziemi. Swoją własną twarzą. Jedyne, co z tego miałeś to ból głowy i wyglądałeś naprawdę głupio, robiąc to.

Cały ten czas - trzy dni, cztery noce - był niczym trąba powietrzna, zajęło mu trochę czasu, aby wszystko sobie uporządkować. Frost został zaciągnięty na biegun północny i cisnął się po tym, jak mu powiedziano, że jest teraz Strażnikiem - Aster nie był zaskoczony, Frost nie był typem pracującym w zespole - a potem udali się do Wróżkowego Pałacu Ząbek, by uratować zęby.

Oj, zęby. Praca Ząbek była ważna, ale zębów? Właściwe miejsce dla zestawu mleczaków znajdowało się w czyichś ustach, a nie w ładnym pudełku, zebrane i poukładane alfabetycznie według nazwiska. Lot był równie przerażający, jak się spodziewał. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił wysokości, ani wysokości w połączeniu z prędkością. To było jednym z powodów, dla których zawsze unikał przekształcenia się w latające postaci i jedyną lekcją, której nigdy nie zdał w Agoge.

Przegrali z Pitchem, stracili Piaska, a smutek w zewie jego Heartsong był stale związany z cierpieniem jego duszy.

Doszli do siebie na Święta Wielkanocne, ale Frost zawiódł po całości, wszystkie pisanki Astera zostały zmiażdżone, a dzieci przestały go widzieć. Przeszły przez niego.

Frost przybył akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Aster przeżywa małe załamanie i gdyby zaraz po tym nie odszedł, Aster z pewnością by go uderzył.

Sprawy uległy pogorszeniu, ale wtedy Frost w jakiś sposób uratował wiarę ostatniego dziecka. W jakiś sposób Aster był w tą rzecz zamieszany. Historia była trochę zniekształcona, ale najwyraźniej Frost miał jakąś zdolność iluzji, a kiedy dzieciak prosił o potwierdzenie istnienia Wielkanocnego Zajączka, no cóż ... jeden iluzoryczny królik nadchodził.

Dzieciaki zebrały się i walczyły z Pitchem. W jakiś sposób przywróciło to Piaska, a może nigdy go nie stracili, może po prostu osłabł do niewidzialności.

Po tym wszystkim wrócili do Świętego Mikołaja, na Biegun Północny, aby rozkoszować się swoim sukcesem, pogratulować Frostowi, że w końcu wstąpił do zespołu i ochłonąć po tym całym przeżyciu.

I jeśli Aster pławił się nie tyle, co w ich sukcesach, co cieszył się z nagłego przypływu radosnego śpiewu jego Heartsong, cóż ... Był jedynym, który o tym wiedział.

______________________________________________________________

Jack nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek dużo rozmyślał nad imieniem na swoim nadgarstku.

Wszyscy wiedzieli o bratnich duszach; musiałeś być kosmitą, albo ignorantem, żeby tego nie wiedzieć. Okay, trzysta lat temu, używano słowa "dziki" zamiast "kosmita", ale sens był taki sam. Bratnią duszą była osoba, która cię dopełniała; która była dla ciebie oparciem, gdy jej potrzebowałeś; dla której ty byłeś oparciem, gdy tego potrzebowała. Nie zawsze była to miłość; niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie mieli w sobie romantycznych uczuć. Jednak przyjaźń zawsze była tego częścią. Jack nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby ktoś był lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż jego Ma i Pa, a ta przyjaźń była podstawą ich miłości.

Wszyscy też wiedzieli o napisie na ludzkim nadgarstku. Na ich niedominującej ręce, zwykle lewej. To zawsze było imię, Imię, jako podpis. Po dopasowaniu Imienia i pisma ręcznego ogólnie się poznawano. A po spotkaniu przyjmowano, że zostało się zaręczonym.

Czasami jednak jedna ze stron zmarła, zanim zdążyli się spotkać, a wtedy przeżyły partner budził się, a tam, gdzie niegdyś był czarny atrament, widniała czysta skóra.

Jack zawsze trzymał nadgarstek przykryty. Kiedy początkowo się obudził, pierwszego dnia po wyjściu spod lodu, wiedział o Imieniu. Imię na jego nadgarstku wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie pierwszych, dziecięcych, entuzjastycznych bazgrołów, a potem dowiedział się, że te Nordyckie Runy, zmieszane z odrobiną... to były kwiaty? Były niepowtarzalne, a także trochę przygnębiające.

W tym czasie, w pierwszym wieku, gdy zorientował się, że nikt go nie widzi, nie słyszy ani nie jest wstanie go dotknąć, uznał, że jest duchem. Napis na jego nadgarstku był zaprzepaszczony, ponieważ umarł; był pod lodem i niczego nie pamiętał, dla niego brzmiało to jak duch. Ktoś gdzieś chodził z pustym nadgarstkiem i to była jego wina, a on nie mógł nawet odczytać jego Imienia, aby mógł go znaleźć i przeprosić. To był powód, dlaczego wciąż był w pobliżu, dlaczego miał nieczytelne Imię. Jeśli go odnajdzie, przeprosi, wtedy będzie mógł pójść dalej.

Być może do niego dołączy, później, kimkolwiek by nie był.

Minęło zaledwie sto lat, a on był sam, wciąż na ziemi, bez drugiej osoby i wciąż miał na nadgarstku Imię. Jego pierwsza teoria została wyrzucona za przysłowiowe okno.

Po przemyśleniu tego imienia, pomyślał, że Imię należało do jednego z duchów, które widział. Małe rzeczy, w przeważającej części. Szczerze, nie najbystrzejsza gromada. Najmądrzejsi byli humanoidalni, ale jedyni, którzy z nim rozmawiali, byli tylko zimowymi duchami, a Jack w końcu odkrył, że gdy chodziło o zimowe duchy, imiona tych partii były wstrętne. Albo, wiesz, martwe. Albo jedno i drugie, jak Wendigo.

W końcu Jack złożył wszystko razem, wystarczająco, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o Zającu Wielkanocnym, Zębowej wróżce, Piaskowym ludziku, Świętym Mikołaju i mniejszych duchach, takich, jak Kupidyn i Świstak (kiedy się to zaczęło? A co ważniejsze dlaczego?) i kilku innych sezonowych duchach.

Dużo podróżował, ponieważ to, co wiedział to to, że duch, którego szukał, znajdował się po drugiej stronie świata. Małe duszki z roku na rok nigdy go nie zapamiętywały, a co do Wielkiej Czwórki... Cóż, wiedział tylko, gdzie mieszka Mikołaj, a yeti wciąż go łapał, zanim zdążył porozmawiać z wielkim facetem.

Zważając na to, trudno było utrzymać zapał. Próbował, ale, cóż, nikt go nie pamiętał, nikt nie odpowiadał na jego pytania, Księżyc był tam, ale milczał bezwzględnie...

Jack zdecydował, że zapyta Wielkanocnego Zająca. Zgoda, nikt nie mógł mu powiedzieć, gdzie ten facet mieszkał, ale Jack znał jedno miejsce, w którym absolutnie Bunny powinien się pojawić. Niedziela Wielkanocna to było wtedy, gdy on załatwiał wszystkie te swoje jajkowe rzeczy, więc Jack musiał tylko posypać trochę śniegiem, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Poniekąd z tym przedobrzył.

Nawet za bardzo. 

Zajączek Wielkanocny nie był niczym, czego się spodziewał. Wysoki, humanoidalny, zły... Tak. Oczywiście, miał powód do tego ostatniego, śnieżyca umknęła Jackowi, a śniegu nasypało królikowi do wysokości kolan, ale jednak!

Pod koniec tej dekady – w 69, rok po wypadku w Niedzielę Wielkanocną - zauważył najnowszą modę, jeśli chodziło o Imiona.

Młodsze pokolenie ukrywało je. Czasami tatuując się całkowicie na nich, tak, że nie były widoczne. O ile Jack potrafił to zrozumieć, dzieciaki (były starsze od niego, ale uważał je za dzieci) buntowały się przeciwko temu, co uważały za despotyczną siłę, zmuszającą ich do kochania kogoś zupełnie obcego.

Mógł im powiedzieć, że to głupie, ale jego Imię było... Tym, czym było. Nieczytelne. Bardziej irytujące, niż było tego warte, spędził dwa stulecia, próbując dowiedzieć się, do kogo należało i nigdzie nie doszedł.

Moda nie trwała długo, ale podsunęła Jackowi pewien pomysł. Gdzieś w latach osiemdziesiątych, wczesnych, czy późnych, zorientował się, jak osłonić ramiona warstwą szronu, na tyle grubą, by ukryć Imię. Oba ramiona, ponieważ zasłanianie tylko jednego wymagało zbyt wiele koncentracji. Po pewnym czasie nie musiał się zbytnio na tym skupiać, ponieważ robił to tak długo. Mróz wyglądał naturalnie na jego skórze, a pomiędzy nim a jego bluzą, nie było żadnej szansy, aby ktokolwiek dostrzegł Imię.

Potem nadszedł ten cały incydent ze Strażnikami. Wsadzili go do worka, wrzucili przez portal i powiedzieli, że nagle został jednym z Wielkich Administratorów Dzieciństwa... Taa, nie. Przynajmniej kangur dobrze myślał; Jack nie był materiałem na Strażnika.

I też im to udowodnił, czyż nie? Nie udało się uratować Piaska i nieważne, że facet został później wskrzeszony. Nie udało się uratować Wielkanocy, został rozproszony i musiał załatwić interes z szalonym Pitchem... startującym do niego.

Przynajmniej udało mu się zrobić jedną rzecz dobrze, ocalić wiarę Jamiego i pomóc dzieciom poradzić sobie z koszmarami. I hej, Strażnicy odzyskali moc, nawet jeśli potrzebowali na to trochę czasu. Bunny przestał być taki malusi, North nie poruszał się już jak starzec, Ząbek mogła znowu latać, a Piasek wrócił.

Jakoś złapany w przypływie emocji, zgodził się zostać Strażnikiem, złożył przysięgę i pozwolił się zawlec z powrotem na Biegun Północny. Zdołał jednak uciec z honorowego fotela, który trafił do Piaska. I chwała Bogu, Jack mógł wytrzymać gorąc, ale była różnica między letnim dniem (po tym, jak się przyzwyczaił do temperatury) a siedzeniem obok ryczącego ognia. Nawet kilka ładnych kroków dalej czuł się trochę za ciepło.

Trochę za ciepło, faktycznie. Jack westchnął i podwinął rękawy. Odrobinę cieplej i zacznie się topić.

North przerwał opowiadanie Piaskowi wszystkiego o kilku ostatnich dniach. "Jack?" zapytał.

"Gdzie tam, ze mną w porządku." Lepiej za każdym razem, gdy słyszał, jak jeden ze Strażników wymawiał jego imię. To, co absolutnie ssało w niewierzeniu w niego, to zapomnienie, jak brzmiało jego własne imię.

"Jesteś pewien?" North spojrzał w dół, na ramiona Jacka, odsłonięte aż do łokcia, a potem... nie spojrzał z powrotem w górę.

Jack spojrzał w dół na siebie i zmarszczył brwi. Wtedy to odkrył; North nie mógł dostrzec Imienia, więc wyglądało na to, że Jack go nie posiadał. Oczywiście tak samo jak, Piasek, Ząbek i Bunny, ale oni nie byli ludźmi.

Jack spojrzał w górę i wzruszył ramionami. Wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć na niego z różnym stopniem współczucia. Cóż, litowali się. Lepsze to było, niż bycie ignorowanym; lepsze niż Imię, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć i którym przestał się już przejmować.

"Ach, racja," powiedział North, po czym z powrotem odwrócił się do Piaska. Ale ciągle ukradkiem spoglądał na Jacka, jakby wiedział czym w ogóle była subtelność.

Dla upewnienia się? Nie zrobił tego.

Jack nie miał nic przeciwko. Co z tego, że nie mógł rozszyfrować swojego Imienia? Przez resztę życia wolałby mieć przyjaciół niż nieobecnego towarzysza duszy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Drongo larrikin: drongo oznacza głupią osobę, larrikin oznacza osobę hałaśliwą, nieodpowiedzialną. (przyp. aut.)


End file.
